Outrageous Occupancy
by Chelsaroo
Summary: Vash, Meryl, Millie, Knives, Legato, and Wolfwood are all together, thanks to me. Here you will encounter Gayness, Meryl's mustache, Legato's imaginary friends, and you will endure Their horrible poetry!
1. Breakfast Blues

Disclaimer: Howdy! As you all should know by now, I do not own trigun. 

Trigun: Randomity!

Good Morning! - Chapter 1

Everyone was bored, because, me, being the very evil genius that I am decided to throw all of the Tigun characters I like into a big house where we watch their every move!

Begin Sequence:

Knives whistled as he his mind conflicted many mental images of gory human slayings. He headed toward the kitchen and flung open the door, without any care at all, taking in his surroundings.

'It's quiet,' he scanned the room pensively. 'Too quiet.' Then, all of a sudden, his fingers made a gun, and he hid behind the right side of the refrigerator, acting as his shield, James Bond music playing in his psycho brain.

' Dunnah-nah, now, now! Duh! Duh! Dunnah-nah-nah-now-now!'

He immediately shifted from the refrigerator to the table, looking at the magazines that lay stacked atop it horizontally. He picked them up and began sniffing them suspiciously.

He scanned through them carefully, making sure not to miss one single out of place detail.

'Hmm… Home and Garden… Us Weekly….Playboy… PLAYBOY?' He sniffed it again.

"Vash." He narrowed his eyes and scanned through the room for any imperfections.

Then, he heard the thumping of feet, and sure enough, there was Vash, in all his oblivious stupidity. Then he noticed knives, getting his own imaginary gun ready, and aimed. Knives turned around abruptly to be face to face with Vash's imaginary gun aimed to his head.

"Hi! How are you today? I'm Vash and I'll be your killer for today!"

Knives grimaced. "You never really knew how to kill, huh, brother?"

Then all the sudden Vash and Knives both snapped out of their strange and incoherent mood-swing, to a more normal one, one with no imaginary deaths or creepy James Bond background music.

"So, want some toast, o brother of mine?"

"Eh, I go more for that liquidy stuff that tastes like fruit."

"Oh, you mean pancakes?"

"No, you asshole, Yogurt!"

"Yo to you too, but who's Gurt?"

"Yogurt."

"OH! Why didn't you just say so!"

"And to think I thought you where talking about pancakes. I was, like, so totally off!"

Ignoring the very girly sound of Vash's voice, he asked another question in which he expected to be answered.

"How In the hell did you get pancakes off of that?"

"I just thought you where saying you like it when you swallow a chewed up piece of blueberry pancake."

"Dumbass."

Then Vash turned around to face Knive's once again.

"What you talking bout, Willis?"

Then, at that very moment a very irked looking Meryl and Millie walked down the steps that led into the kitchen.

"Don't ask!" Meryl sad, big puffy circles under her eyelids and a frown on her face.

"Mr. Legato kept us up all night talking to the sofa cushions in his bedroom, I don't know what could've possessed him to do it, by my my, he sure can entertain himself, I was sure he'd be a goner after one hour! Who knows what he was doing in there to make all that noise."

"Last thing that I remember was him talking to his imaginary friend, named Billop."

Just then, Legato gracefully waltzed into the kitchen, too, slipping on a microscopic ice cube, and getting back up.

"Bad, bad Phil, you bad radioactive poisoned ounce of microscopic melted ice-cube! You did that purposely. Don't make me have to get Maurice!"

Knives looked up at that comment.

"And, who may I ask is this Maurice?"

"The Dirt Devil in the living room."

"You have issues!"

Everyone watched in amazement as Legato talked to an imaginary piece of ice, that he imaginarily slipped on.

"Now, I can get Molly and George, but they're on summer vacation, even though I don't believe them…"

Everyone ignored his rambling and did their own things. Vash was counting how many fingers and toes he had, to see if he could successfully count past 4, without looking in his pre-school workbook, Knives was trying to find a thing of yogurt… as James Bond, and Meryl and Millie where staring into space, until Meryl's temper got the better of her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She said acidly.

"There. Now I'm better."

Everyone then turned to stone, and their hair was plated stiff to the place where Meryl's yell blew it.

Finishing her coffee, she exited the kitchen and entered the living room.

Back in the kitchen everyone was still very wind-swept, until Vash spoke up.

"Blah! Morning Breath!"

"I should've never woken up." Knives finally found some yogurt and ate in anger, everyone else could tell, because he stabbed the poor cup of liquid-fruit-stuff, called yogurt, and the plastic spoon he had held in his hand, was now wedged inside the sides of the yogurt container.

"Thanks for nothing." Then he got up and went to join Meryl in the living room.

Then, Legato started another conversation with his good friend, Mr. Orange Juice Carton! Millie stared, amused. Vash just stood up against the wall until he could breath, after Meryl's horrible, dreadful, nightmarish, horrifyin- alright, too many adjectives. Anyway, he was horribly traumatized to the point where he could only talk in little blurbs.

This was a relatively normal morning for the Trigun characters, others, you don't wanna know…


	2. Poetry With The Trigun Crew

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Trigun, and never will, sadly,  
so GET OFF MY BACK!

Trigun: Randomity!

Chapter 2 - I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!

One day, while sitting on the couch, Vash was very bored, so he decided to think of a game to play, and while everyone around him didn't want to play, he made them play anyway!

He decided to rhyme, to rhyme all the time, so now he would never get bored. Oh lord.

"What is for dinner?

I'm hope I'm the lottery winner!" asked Vash.

"What is wrong with you Vash? Do you have a bad rash?" asked Meryl.

"I do not know, for this morning I stubbed my toe!" Replied Vash

Meryl mouthed in response, "You do not make sense,

Did you stub your toe on the neighbor's fence?"

"No, I stubbed my toe, on a hoe."

"The kind of hoe who's dirty and skanky,

Or the one that looks like… my blankie?" Said Meryl, holding up her blue blankie.

VASH: "You are a bad rhymer,

I am good,

I hope my toast does not taste like wood."

"I made it myself,

Are you saying my cooking, is not very good-looking?"

"No I am not,

Dear meryl of mine,

Could you get me a napkin?

To help me dine?"

"No,

You lazy buffoon,

I will not get you that napkin,

You crazy loon."

"You finally got the hang,

Did you know wolfwood has a fang?"

"What the hell did you say?

Look at that dog,

He's taking a 'spray.'"

"Welcome to life,

my lovely wife.

We all have to spray,

Sometimes in the oddest times of day."

"Get it through your head Vash,

Or I'll turn that brain of yours into ash

We are not husband and wife,

Don't make me get my deadly butter-knife."

"You know you love me,

Who could not?

Look at me, I'm smokin hot."

"I would not want to insult you again,

But your butt looks like a hen,

That did not make sense,

For you didn't stub your toe on the neighbor's fence."

Then all the sudden, legato comes downstairs,

Lacking a lot of his blue hairs.

"Knives has gone crazy,

Just look at my head,

He just went to bed.

He never ceases to see,

Why everything just pees on me,

It's not what it sounds,

So just be quiet,

I hope I do not start a riot."

"Did you know you have maggots all over your head?"

"May I ask why you're eating a moldy piece of bread?"

"Yes,

I know,

For surely you would,

And let me tell you it does not taste that good"  
"Then why are you eating it still?"

"I don't know,

I'm starting to feel ill."

"Take a chill pill."

"No thanks,

I do not like pills,

They make me ill,

Look,

There's kuroneko on the window sill,

Eating a mouse,

He looks as big as a house."

Just then Millie comes downstairs. Hair in all directions.

"This is not that funny stupid,

It ceases my laughs,

Let's juice it up a little,

So I'll be split in halves."

"Dear dear Millie,

Don't mind me,

Please excuse me for I have to pee,

Up on the rooftop,

Poo,

Poo,

Poo,

I stink bad and so do you."

"I am hungry,

As you see,

I've eaten a hole right through me.

Let's all go to one of them booger kings,

Where the fat people go to eat chicken wings."

Then they are all magically transferred to a burger king, where Knives magically appears as the cash-register dude, and is very rude.

"How may I help you today?

And may I ask why I never get my way,

Hey,

Look at that dog,

He's taking a spray."

"Yes kind sir,

I would like meat,

Lots of meat that smells like feet,

That makes me want to barf,

It bugs me all the time,

Hey look,

Here's a dime!"

"Oh, legato please get a cup,

Before I throw my breakfast up."

Everyone stares at her because what she said didn't make sense, and Vash didn't stub his toe on the neighbor's fence.

"What?

Why are you all looking at me?

I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary."

"That was stupid,

Can't you see?

Mr. Could you please wipe my pee?"

Everyone looks at him oddly.

"It's hard to rhyme, you meany people,

I wanna go home so I can sleeple."

"Look at you,

You are a fool,

Watch me dive into my grease pool."

Knives hops into a big grease pit, and instantly dissolves into a pair of eyes.

"This is weird,

But that's okay,

At least I don't have a beard."

Knives suddenly sprouts a beard.

"Life is cruel,

Just look at my greasy swimming-pool."

Wolfwood immediately takes the place of Knives.

"Hello,

I work for minimum wage,

That's what is says in the manual,

First page."

"Howdy Wolfwood,

How do you do?

Take a whiff,

I smell like poo."

Wolfwood cracks up.  
"You know what,

This sure stinks,

More than your brain thinks,

Why did the author put this on me?"

I then magically appear in the store. I do not look like… a whore?

"Why dear Wolfwood,

Can't you see?

You are merely a slave to me,

You signed this contract,

Here is your sign,

Along with the rest of you,

You are all are mine."

"That is depressing,

Just look at me,

Hey mister,

You still haven't wiped up my pee"  
"Hey,

Vash, you have issues,

Can someone get me a bunch of tissues?"

Meryl just then hands Wolfwood tissues, after he said Vash had issues.

"Thank you,

You did that just for me,

You finally wiped up my puddle'o'pee."

"Shut up you ass,

Before I turn your arm to brass."

"Don't you say that bout my arm."

Just then a bunch of bees swarm.

"Hah hah,

This is so funny,

So funny it's making me hop like a bunny."

"Knives,

May I please ask?

For you to answer my one task,

Why can you jump if you are eyes?

Are you the author…. in disguise?"

"How did you know?

You smart fellow,

Come on people, let's roast Legato like a big marshmallow!"

I suddenly poke a big stick into Legato's side, sticking it into the grease pit, turning Legato into bones.

"Hah hah!

I am so evil!"

"Excuse me you genus,

Can I have a piece of his-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 


	3. MOP ROCK!

Trigun: Randomity

Chapter 3

Vash was sitting on a stool with a book in his hands, reading aloud to everyone in the living room. They all looked dazed and confused while Meryl forced them to watch a horrid and unforgiving display of...of...SOAP OPERAS! "If you give a mouse a cookie," Began Vash, "He'll want a glass of milk, and if you give him a 13 inch pistol with dual revolvers, he'll want some death with those revolvers." Just as he said this, everyone looked away from the magnetic drama television and asked Vash what the hell he was talking about. Then, they realized some quear had replaced his 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie...' book with Steven King's 'Scary, serious, psychopathic humiliation that will make you wet your rubber-covered sheets at night'. The sad part is, that WAS the real title.  
"So, Timmy hasn't been out of the hospital for weeks..." The TV blared throughout the room, making everyone sigh miserably. "Do you think we could pos-" "SHHH!" Legato shushed Knives, trying to keep on the keen details of Timmy's erection problems.  
"He's been taking Viagra on a regular daily basis... Is there nothing you can do?" "LOOK!" Knives screeched at the top of his lungs, in having succsessfully made his parachute man fly. "NO HANDS, MA!" He screamed, taking out a pair of scissors and cutting off the strings that attached the army man to his faulty parachute. "LOOK, MOM! NO HEAD!" He said, giggling madly, as he cut the army man's head off.  
"Stop it!" Legato croned, acting rather motherly. "You're scaring the children!" Legato said, holding his hands over the eyes of a random group of children. "What children?" Said Knives, suddenly sane and perfectly calm.  
"Nothing..." Legato said, the group of kids suddenly disappearing into thin air.  
Vash, on the other hand, was completely distanced from the rest of the crew, imagining his own fantasy land.  
INSIDE VASH'S HEAD  
A young woman and and man screamed as a giant foot came crashing upon a nearby building, looking meagerly up towards the menacing Vash.  
"ME NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!" "AAAAAAH!" The townspeople screamed, "HE NEEDS TP FOR HIS BUNGHOLE!" they all raced away from Vash-zilla, as he tore apart building after building.  
The surface, unfortunately could no longer support his weight, and unfortunetly for him, he fell into the sewer, where he came upon a common rat, with his wife and children.  
"Look at that, kids, it's a new playmate!" Said the nerdy looking dad. he had taped glasses and was scratching his ear as a reflex.  
His wife then began to twitch, then died, when he noticed, she was already smoking and chanting over and over again, before mouthing "Please deposit 50 cents for the next five minutes." "What's going on here?" Said a black man with pants the size of parachutes.  
"OMG! MC HAMMER"  
"Can't touch this..." His music played in the background suddenly and he danced quite anciently across the cement road.  
"Shake that booty!" MC suddenly said, and Vash shook his booty, all the way to the Gunsmoke state prison.  
PRISON &  
Vash was sitting on a bed, eating, strangely enough, cheese, he had a turtle resting on his abdomen and began talking to the turtle.  
"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop"  
"Forty-seven... and that's counting the times you had you're girlfriend lick it for you!" The turtle raised it's eyebrows, er, eye sockets.  
OUT OF VASH'S MIND Legato began to finally sucessfully find Molly and George and they were deciding on what game to play.  
"Ooo! How about 'spin the psychotic gunman'?" "Nah"  
"Sooooo... Anyone want to play Yahtzee"  
Everyone then turned and ignored Knives.  
"God, can't anyone watch a soap in peace"  
"That can be arranged!" Said Knives, holding up a large butcher knife.  
"Shuttingupnow." Meryl said.  
"That's right mustache, can I call you mustache"  
"What?" "Nothing..." Said Knives innocently.  
Then suddenly, there came a cry from the bathroom.  
"DIAHRREA! OH THE SHOOTING!" They assumed that to be Wolfwood, who was in the bathroom expelling a large amount of poo, in the sink.  
"Man, these are the times when I really wish I had a lover..." Said Knives, perplexedly.  
"I'll be your lover!" A fat gay man magically popped up next to Knives, flicking her eyelashes at him.  
"Sorry, I don't date men"  
"Hmph!" Said 'she' as 'sh- OH SCREW IT! HE dissapeared into thin air.  
"How about we turn on the radio?" Suggested the ever thoughtful Millie.  
"Ok, yeah, sure.. sounds alright, yeah"  
Millie then turns on the radio.  
"MOP ROCK"  
IN A CLOSET SOMEWHERE "OH YEAH!" Mops all start dancing.  
"WOO HOO!" BACK AT THE HOUSE "457 TABLETS OF ECSTASY ON THE WALL, 457 TABLETS OF ECSTASY ON THE WALL, TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND"  
ONE HOUR LATER  
The Trigun crew all sat in a large circle, emitting strange music from their mouths.  
"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?" ANOTHER HOUR  
The Trigun crew all held hands and ran around in a circle.  
"Ring around the rosy"  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$DUH$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ "If you give a mouse a cookie..." Vash read once again.  
"He'll want a monstrous shemale to go along with her shake, and a pair of MC Hammer pants with the feet in em'" Everyone stared in awe at Vash's story-telling skills.  
Vash then randomly breaks out into song and dance.  
"WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, A YELLOW SUBMARINE, A YELLOW SUBMARINE, WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE"  
"By any chance does that submarine have power steering?" Asked Knives on the story-telling carpet.  
"EAT ME!" Jessica randomly appears out of nowhere wearing an 'I'm with this psychopath' Baby-T'. "What?" said Knives oddly.  
"Isn't this the female awareness committee"  
"No, this is the IBTC!" Knives said snickering.  
"Oh... What's that?" After that, Knives and Vash couldn't stop compulsively laughing.  
"The Itty Bitty Titty Committee"  
"GRRR!" Jessica then suddenly transfigured into a fly-swatter.  
"YOU NEED A SPANKING!" Screeched Jessica, lifting up Knives and Vash with her magical powers, spanking them with herself.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Just then, they were dropped to the floor and Jessica disappeared, and in her place wash Meryl, with a wand.  
"Meryl, you're a witch"  
"Yeah, Mustache, you're a witch?  
Meryl openly grimaced in anger at Knives, who didn't seem threatened whatsoever.  
"Is it really that bad?" Meryl said, stroking her handlebar mustache.  
"ER..." Sputtered Vash, as some invisible force made him get down on his knees and bang his head into a glass table, until his head cracked open and his brain popped out of his headm while he was unconcious.  
"YES! IT'S BAD!" said the brain. "You better get your gillette!" "GAAAAAH!" Cried Meryl running off upstairs.  
"Gee, wonder what's wrong with her?" Said the brain.  
"PMS, I think." Vash suddenly said, even though his brain isn't in his head.  
"Damn Nazis!" said the brain, climbing back into Vash's head and closing it shut with a chip clip.  
"Nice hair-piece, Vash," snickered Knives incessantly. "Now now, lets just listen to the radio again!" Said Millie, turning on the radio once more.  
"MOP ROCK! YEAH!" Screamed Millie over the blaring of the speakers.  
"OH YEAH!" Yelled a mop, next to Millie, as it flung itself around the room.  
Everyone suddenly stops what they're doing and.  
does the hustle.  
"DO THE HUSTLE!" Everyone chanted, as they stepped and clapped to the flute-like music playing eerily in the background.  
"SHAKE IT!" Screamed the mop.  
Everyone suddenly stopped again, and turned to look at the mop.  
"What?" Said mop-man.  
"BURN BABY BURN! DISCO INFERNO!" A Disco ball suddenly slid out of the ceiling and the lights flickered off and they all started to disco.  
"OH YEAH!" Said the mop-man, and, once again, everyone stared at him, mouths agape.  
"Time to watch Party of Five." Replied the mop-man to the staring, hurrying off to watch 'Party of Five.  
After the mop-man left, there was no more disco, and no more mop rock.  
SOME CLOSET  
The mops rabidly moved to the music inside the closet.  
OUT OF THE CLOSET  
"Sooooo, who wants to play Yahtzee?" Asked Knives, everyone just stared.  
FIN 


	4. GAH! THE GOVERNMENT!

Trigun: Randomity 

Chapter 4: GAH! THE GOVERNMENT!

Vash stood in front of the mirror, examining his armpit.  
"Hmm, it seems as though this pit has more hair than the other one..." He said, staring at both his armpits suspiciously.  
"ALRIGHT LEFTY-PIT, WHERE'S THE HAIR?" He said, pulling on the hair. "OW! Why'd you do that, Lefty-Pit?" Vash said, talking to his armpit as if it were a person, and not an armpit. "VASH!" Someone called from the shower, a man's voice, right next to Vash. "Where's the Herbal Essences shampoo"  
"I don't Knives!" Said Vash, sniffing his armpit.  
"Geez, Righty-Pit, don't you ever bathe?" He said, smelling his right armpit with distaste.  
&  
In the kitchen was Meryl and Millie, watching as Legato smelled his foot to see which one smelled worse.  
"George, what do you think?" Said Legato, sticking his foot in his teddy-bear's face.  
"Yeah, I think so, too." He replied.  
"TIME FOR TELETUBBY BYE BYE!" Sounded off from the living room television, as they heard Wolfwood screaming. "AH, THIS IS...ER...THE PLAYBOY NETWORK...NOTHING STRANGE GOING ON HERE, NOPE...NOT AT ALL... OH LOOK! THE SUN'S GOT A BABY'S FACE...AAAAAAAA- I MEAN... EW COOTIES"  
Everyone but Legato in the kitchen all stared wide-eyed at that sudden outburst, becoming more suspicious by the minute.  
"So, what's this going to smell like?" Vash said, standing in the shower smelling a bottle of shampoo... with Knives in there with him.  
"Let me smell!" Argued Knives, fighting over the shampoo bottle childishly, ignoring the fact that they were both butt naked and in the shower at the same time.  
"Gee, Vash, I didn't know you had a Vagina..." Said Knives, suddenly looking down.  
"NO I DON'T!" Screeched Vash, covering his lower half as best he could with his hands.  
"Don't worry Vash, some men do... transexual men!" Knives said, cracking up.  
"Knives," Began Vash. "Why is it that you only have one round thingy hanging behind that sausage-looking thing"  
Knives immediately stopped laughing and stared accusingly at Vash.  
"Shutup! All men have one ball"  
"No they don't! You must be mutated! AAAAAAAAAAH! MUTATION! GET AWAY FROM ME"  
"Well at least I don't have a Vagina"  
"Well, that is worse, but right now, I'm just shocked about this discovery at the moment." Said Vash, then looking at his watch. "...and now...I'm done. SO? UNI-BALL"  
"SO WHAT, THAT'S BETTER THAN HAVING A VAGINA"  
"WELL, IT'S BETTER THAN BEING GAY!" At this comment, Knives looked thoroughly pissed, and then started glaring at his brother.  
"WhotoldyoumeandLegatoareinarelationship?" He said in an outrage.  
"You think I don't hear at night when the floor creaks to the rythym of your love-making!" Vash shuddered thinking of those nights. ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS  
"OH KNIVES!" Rang Legato's voice throughout the night.  
"SHAKE IT!" Said Knives' voice from another bedroom.  
EEH-ER! EEH-ER! EEH-ER!  
Vash lay stick straight in his bed, his eyes bulging outward.  
"This better not be another one of those nights"  
INSIDE THE BEDROOM  
WHACK! A huge pillow socked Legato in the face and he fell backward on his ass.  
"HA HA"  
"WAAAAH HAAAH! KNIIIIIVES!" "WHAT? HUH! YOU WANT SOME MORE?" Screeched Knives competatively. Jumping on the bed, while whacking Legato in the head repeadetly.  
"I just wanted a nice play time!" Said Legato, on the ground, while Knives jumped on the bed.  
EEH-ER! EEH-ER!

"Vash, that was a pillow fight." Said Knives, truthfully.  
"Sure..." Said Vash in a snooty tone.  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT TONE OF VOICE!" Said Knives, domineeringly.  
"IT WAS JUST A LITTLE POT"  
Just then, a message flickers on the screen.  
"BROTHERS: The Anti-Drug"  
Wolfwood watched the TV, while stuffing cheetos into his nostrils, and seeing if the craters where holy enough to get a sufficient amount of air to his lungs.  
"GAH!" Said Wolfwood, in a airless voice... and then.  
and then.  
and then.  
and then.  
hedied.  
IN THE KITCHEN  
Harry Potter then popped out of nowhere and sat down at the dinner table.  
"Is this London?" He asked, noticing the writing on Meryl's shirt "We lick it better in London, England"  
"No, this is Gunsmoke"  
"Oh, well, where's the gunsmoke?" asked Harry innocently.  
"GO AWAY!" Screeched Millie, frosting Harry into an Ice Cube.  
They then heard sirens in the background. "AAAAAAAAAH! THE GOVERNMENT!" Said Millie urgently.  
"QUICK, HIDE HIM"  
"OK!" Said Meryl calmly, and, without further or do, she put a table cloth on him, and a vase full of Daisies.  
"There." She said, not noticing that it was obvious that he was there.  
IN THE LIVING ROOM#  
DING DONG! The doorbell sounded throughout the living room, and, Wolfwood then eagerly got up, remarkably, after being dead for approximately.  
looks down at watch  
20 minutes. "Hello." Said the police officer. "We're here to raid your house, because it's just common police-man business, to search other people's house for no apparent reason... yeah"  
"Whatever." Said Wolfwood dully, letting the officer in. Carefully, the police officer sniffed the air suspiciously.  
"hmm... " He stated simply, but maliciously, running into the swinging door of the kitchen and scaring the pants off of Meryl and Millie in the process.  
"GAH!" Yelled the police officer. he had found out.  
"I CAN EXPLAIN...SHEMADEMEDOIT...IT'SNOTMYFAULT..." Both girls sounded off at the same time.  
"You have a mustache!" Said the police officer, pointing to Meryl's handlebar.  
"Good day, girls, wait a minute..." Both girls were sweating koalas as he searched the kitchen.  
"AH HA!" "CHIA PETS"  
"WHAT! We both sweat Koalas and such to find out we're getting let off easy"  
"'Fraid so..." Said the Police Man, dashing out of the house to the beat of the 'Cops' theme song. "Well, that was enough of an adventure for me..." Said Meryl, tiredly.  
Just then, Vash came down the stairs into the kitchen, and then sits at the table.  
"Meryl, do men have vaginas"  
FIN


End file.
